


How it Could Have Happened

by phg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Relationship, director sanvers, inspired by too many videos of Jenna Dewan dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: Maggie gets dumped after her girlfriend calls her borderline sociopathic, obsessed with work, and... some other stuff. In an effort to forget she goes out dancing and meets the mysterious Lucy. When Maggie's friendship with Alex falls apart after Alex admits to having feelings for Maggie, Maggie turns to Lucy.This is one of the rocky roads that could have led to Director Sanvers. Takes place during Season 2 and is *somewhat* canon-compliant. Rated M for language and canon-typical violence.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is a slight reference to one of my favorite movies.
> 
> TW for cursing and canon-typical violence (so far - it's not all written yet). TWs will always be in the notes section for each chapter at the beginning, so double-check those if you need to. I'll update tags as I go. So far I have 4.5 chapters written.
> 
> You'll catch references to episodes in the first half of season 2, but I'm barely canon-compliant. I will 100% reach a point where I will make things happen in my own order and conveniently forget about whole episodes/aliens/battles/drama, so there's your warning.

“...obsessed with work, borderline sociopathic.” The words echoed in Maggie’s head as she paced her apartment. She kept cycling from sadness to anger to… devastation. Maggie had thought they'd had something really special, and for the first time in a while she’d been really settled.

Maggie knew she needed to get out of the apartment or she’d drive herself crazy thinking. She’d cleared the night because she thought she had a date, but now the empty evening stretched out in front of her, taunting. Figuring her best options were the alien bar or her favorite dance club, she weighed her choices. While she was at the alien bar she felt comfortable, seen, among peers. But tonight that didn’t feel right. There was something appealing about the idea of dressing up and sweating out her pain in the dark club.

  
An hour later Maggie walked into El Rey. It might not be the best Salsa club in National City, but it was the only one Maggie had found where there was a regular group of queer club-goers. Immediately hitting the bar for a shot, Maggie scanned the dance floor. It had been awhile since she’d come to El Rey, but she still recognized some of the regulars. When she’d first arrived in National City from Gotham, Maggie had been at El Rey one or two nights a week. It was the first place she’d found where she could really be herself and work out the stress of her job.

As she downed her second shot she heard someone call her name.

“Miguel!” Maggie said, turning to see one of the regulars approaching.

“It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, work’s been crazy, I’ve been busy.” Maggie was glad she’d never shared that part of her life with the group of regulars here. None of them knew she was a cop, none of them even knew her last name. Some of them even called her Margarita; the sweet feeling of the correct pronunciation worth confessing to her real name.

“Hmmmm… I think it’s more,” Miguel said. “Busy work never stopped you before.” He leaned in closer, peering into her eyes. He saw something there, his gaze softening in response. “Dance with me?”

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Don’t worry about him. Let me dance with my favorite amiga.”

Maggie laughed and let Miguel pull her onto the floor. His boyfriend really wouldn’t mind, and Maggie was glad to not be standing alone at the bar. 

It was easy to slip back into the rhythm of the dance, especially with a good partner. Miguel let her lead. They were beautiful together and they knew it. The rhythm filled Maggie and the love for her friends felt like a balm on her wounded heart. 

At the end of the song Maggie dipped Miguel. She felt eyes on her and looked up to meet the gaze of a beautiful woman. When their eyes met the woman broke into a wolfish smile. Maggie pulled Miguel up and into a hug, all the while watching the woman over Miguel’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re back Maggie. I’m sorry about whoever she was. It’s her loss, really.”

“Thanks, Miguel,” said Maggie, smiling at him. She didn’t even ask how he knew, she was just glad to be seen.

As Miguel went in search of his boyfriend Maggie walked towards the woman who’d been watching her. She couldn’t see a lot in the dim light of the club, but what she could see blew her away. The woman’s dark hair fell in waves just past her shoulders, a wide expanse of skin revealed by the lines of her deep blue dress. Maggie moved to say something, but the woman beat her to it.

“Yes, you can buy me a drink.”

Maggie’s mouth dropped open. 

“Don’t tell me that’s not what you’re here to say.”

Maggie was dumbfounded. It wasn’t often that a woman left her at a loss for words, it was usually the other way around for her.

“Nah- I- Yes?”

“How about we dance instead?” the woman asked with a smirk.

Maggie silently extended her hand, leading the woman into the crowd on the dance floor. Falling into the rhythm quickly, Maggie was happy to see this woman could _dance_. Everything about her had a fluid grace, but it was clear to Maggie that the woman also took care of her body. _Maybe she was one of those hipsters who’s into Crossfit_ , Maggie thought.

After several dances the woman pulled them to the bar and flagged down the bartender. She checked with Maggie and then ordered them each a whisky.

“I’m Lucy,” said the woman after her first sip. “I haven’t seen you here before…”

“Maggie. I haven’t been able to come as much as I would’ve liked in the last few months. I had… someone that I thought was more worth my time. Turns out I was wrong” said Maggie bitterly.

“Aw. Well, their loss is my gain.”

“What about you? I don’t know that I’ve seen you here before, either.”

“I just moved to National City a few months ago. I followed my ex out here, thought I’d give us one last shot and… it turns out we weren’t meant to work out here, either. But I’ve got a good job here and I decided to stay, for a little while, at least,” said Lucy, finishing her whisky. “Seems we both have things to forget. Will you dance with me again Maggie?” 

Maggie put her glass down on the bar and took Lucy’s proffered hand, guiding them back into the crowd. 

  
\----

  
The following weeks dragged for Maggie. She alternated between going to El Rey to dance, hoping to encounter the beautiful Lucy, and playing pool at the alien bar with Alex, grateful to have the reprieve of time with friends. Until Maggie realized that perhaps Alex was looking for more than friendship. It was like a gut punch. Maggie was glad Alex had realized she might be gay, was figuring things about herself, but Maggie wasn’t ready to date again, let alone a woman who had just come out of the closet. Who maybe had come out of the closet for her. A woman who Maggie considered to be one of her best friends in National City.

That night Maggie dressed to the nines and headed to El Rey. As soon as she walked in she spotted Lucy on the dance floor. Maggie immediately headed across the dance floor towards Lucy, Lucy’s wolf-like grin appearing as soon as she spotted Maggie. By the time Maggie reached them Lucy’s partner was already leaving, a gracious smile on his face. Lucy reached up, put her arms around Maggie’s neck, and pulled her in.

They danced close together, then further apart. They pushed and pulled in a way Maggie hadn’t experienced before. Lucy was always watching her, waiting for what, Maggie didn’t know. Maggie just wanted to dance the sadness and anger from her body, wanted to be free of the weights she’d been carrying. After what felt like forever Lucy wrapped her hand around Maggie’s and pulled her from the dance floor.

“What-” Maggie yelled over the noise.

“I think you need a break,” Lucy yelled back.

Lucy got the bartender’s attention and ordered, turning back to Maggie with a bottle of water.

“Are you kidding me?” said Maggie. “I definitely didn’t come here for this.”

“Oh, really? What did you come here for?”

Maggie stepped even closer to Lucy, bringing their faces an inch apart. She looked into Lucy’s eyes, desperate for answers. Because the truth was that Maggie didn’t know why she was there. She didn’t know anything anymore.

“Come on,” said Lucy, grabbing Maggie’s hand to pull her outside.

When they reached the relative quiet in front of the club, Maggie gratefully gulped in cool air. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” asked Lucy.

“Yes.”

  
When they got to Lucy’s apartment Maggie was surprised. Maggie had expected a home that reflected the warmth she’d felt from Lucy when they were dancing. Instead it felt like stepping into an apartment showroom. Like maybe Lucy had rented the place already furnished. The apartment was in a trendy part of town, so there were concrete floors and exposed brick walls, but the furniture was all grey and the pictures on the walls were all generic art, the kind of thing she’d seen on a Starbucks wall.

“Can I get you a drink?” asked Lucy as she led Maggie to the couch.

“That depends. Are you offering me water again, or do I get something stronger?”

“Whisky?”

Maggie smiled and nodded, watching Lucy walk barefoot into her kitchen. When she returned she handed Maggie a glass of whisky, and put a tall glass of water on the coffee table, offering Maggie a smirk. Tucking herself into the corner of the couch she raised her glass to Maggie. Maggie returned the gesture, taking a measured sip. Lucy had good taste, it seemed.

“Hard day?” Lucy finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

Maggie laughed. “Hard month.” She told Lucy about her breakup, about thinking she’d finally found love with her ex, and then about the weird situation she’d found herself in with Alex. She tried to walk that fine line of explaining herself, but not giving too much away, but it seemed Lucy got enough of the story to feel for her.

“...and I just don’t know what to do now. I mean, this is one of the only friends I have in National City and I’m happy she came out, but I can’t… I can’t be _it_ for her. Whatever it is she thinks she wants us to be. I just want a break.”

Lucy leaned forward. “I can give you a break.”


	2. Chapter 2

After so many moves in her life, Lucy knew how to put down roots quickly in a city. So even though she ended up in National City single and alone, she knew how to find her people. When DADT was still in effect she had to be a bit sneakier, but now she could just be herself. When she’d returned from her second deployment and finally settled in Metropolis with James she’d started going dancing. First it was a return to the very traditional ballroom dancing of her youth, but then she’d settled into everything she could find - rumba, salsa, swing, she even took a few tap classes. So when she got to National City only to find she’d lost James yet again, she went looking for places to dance. 

It took a few tries, but she’d finally found a great place where it didn’t matter that she always came without a partner, and it didn’t matter that she was queer. It made her happy. And while she loved her new position as co-director of the DEO and loved to have a place to call home - a place where she could settle and put down roots - it was also nice to be able to let her hair down, pull off the stuffy uniform, and be free.

Lucy’d been going to El Rey for a month or two when she saw a new face in the crowd. It seemed that the new woman was a regular, though, as the group Lucy had come to think of as “her people” welcomed the woman with open arms. The woman’s smile lit up the room, sucking Lucy in. The opportunity came that first night for Lucy to introduce herself and she took it. She only danced with Maggie a few times that night, but she enjoyed it.

  
Several weeks and several dances later she woke up on a Saturday morning wrapped in Maggie’s arms. Lucy was never more grateful to have remained sober the night before. She didn’t want any details of her night with Maggie to be fuzzy, even if they agreed it was casual. As Lucy opened her eyes she heard Maggie’s phone ringing from the other room. Maggie stirred next to her and groaned. 

“Ugh. I have to get that. It’s probably work,” said Maggie.

She rolled away from Lucy and slumped out of the bed. She sat on the floor for a minute, clearly debating whether to cover herself, while Lucy chuckled. 

“I hope it’s not that important,” said Lucy, still laughing.

Maggie made a disgruntled noise and shot Lucy a look. As her phone started to ring for the third time she dragged herself up and to the living room, clearly choosing to not care about clothes. 

Lucy heard little of the muffled conversation, but when Maggie came back in she was buttoning the dress shirt she’d worn the night before.

“This was nice,” said Maggie, scooping her pants off the floor. 

Lucy nodded, smiling. 

“I’ve got to go in, but I’ll see you at El Rey again soon, right?”

“Yes, definitely.”

  
\----

  
Later that week Lucy ended up at the city base when an alien attack pulled most of the city base’s defense out on a call. When Alpha team returned Alex came storming in with them, throwing her helmet at the wall. 

“What crawled up her ass?” Lucy asked Winn.

“I don’t know, but it’s been there for weeks now. Nobody here will deal with her anymore, she’s too scary,” said Winn.

“Isn’t she always too scary?”

“You know - I mean she’s even scarier than usual.”

  
When Lucy found Alex she had stripped off her tac gear and was in the DEO gym punching a heavy bag. 

“What the fuck do you want Lane?” Alex growled.

“I came to annoy you,” said Lucy. While she didn’t know Alex that well she felt like the quickest way to get through whatever was bothering her was to push her.

Alex spun around, glaring. “Fuck you, Lane.”

“Oh, I bet you would like that, Danvers,” said Lucy, smirking. Alex moved towards Lucy, her hands balled up in fists at her sides. Lucy stood her ground, the smile never leaving her face.

“You know what, Lane? I- I-”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 

Alex swung a fist and Lucy ducked, Alex’s fist clipping the doorframe. Lucy rushed Alex, pushing her back onto the floor. Alex yelled incoherently and scrambled to her feet. Lucy moved back into the middle of the empty space they kept for sparring and Alex followed her. As Lucy reached the center Alex began to circle her.

“Something you want to talk about, Danvers?”

“No,” said Alex from behind Lucy.

“You sure?” said Lucy, hoping to push Alex.

Lucy felt Alex moving towards her and ducked as Alex’s fist cut through the space where Lucy’s shoulder had been. Lucy spun and kicked at Alex’s shins and Alex stumbled backwards. Rising to her feet again, Lucy darted towards Alex, her fist headed towards Alex’s cheek. Alex ducked her head to the side and reached in to twist Lucy’s arm. Lucy let Alex twist her arm away and used the momentum to kick at Alex’s side. Alex grabbed Lucy’s leg and flipped her, Lucy landing on her back. Lucy kicked Alex’s feet out from under her, Alex landing next to Lucy. Lucy scrambled on top of Alex, pinning her hands to the mat. As Lucy looked down at Alex, Alex’s gaze slipped down to Lucy’s lips. Stunned, Lucy loosened her grip, which allowed Alex to flip them over. Alex didn’t pin Lucy’s hands, just sat on her hips. 

Lucy lay still and watched Alex. Alex’s eyes once again slipped down to Lucy’s lips, traveling down further and further until… Lucy surged up, her hands slipping behind Alex’s neck, pulling their faces close together. Their eyes met, their lips almost touching.

“Something you want to tell me, Danvers?”

Alex’s face crumpled. She pulled her hands up and covered her eyes. Lucy was shocked - she hadn’t expected this kind of reaction from Alex. Pulling Alex into a hug, Lucy waited. After a minute she said, “Alex, do you want to go somewhere and talk?”

Alex nodded, her hands still covering her face. 

“Okay, well you’re gonna have to get off of me for this to work,” Lucy said.

Alex scrambled to stand, holding out a hand for Lucy to pull herself up. 

  
They ended up at Alex’s apartment, Alex unwilling to go to the alien bar and unsure of another safe place. Lucy made herself right at home while Alex got them both beers. They sat in silence, Lucy willing to wait Alex out. Alex focused on everything but Lucy, pulling at her beer label.

“I… I think- no- I mean- I’m… gay,” Alex finally stumbled out.

“I know.”

Alex’s wide eyes found Lucy’s.

“Was I… not supposed to?”

“How did you know?” said Alex.

“I guess I just kind of always knew that about you. But I also kind of figured there was something else going on based on the way you’ve always reacted to my flirting.”

“Wait- you’ve been flirting with me?”

Lucy just rolled her eyes.

“I- I didn’t know.”

“Oh, Alex, I’m sorry. I’m happy for you and I’m glad you’re finding this about yourself, but I didn’t mean to ruin your moment. Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean- I told Kara. And she was cool. But I came out because I really liked someone and she made me realize that I liked women and might be gay and then… she turned me down. And I just don’t know what I did wrong! She said she couldn't be with someone 'fresh off the boat.' I’m just so confused and overwhelmed and scared. And I thought I had someone and now… I just feel really alone.”

Lucy was surprised when Alex burst into tears. Lucy slid forward on the couch so she could wrap her arms around Alex and hold her.

Lucy held on until Alex cried herself out. Pulling back she wiped the tears from Alex’s face.

"What can I do for you?" said Lucy.

Alex shrugged and smiled softly. 

"Want me to take care of your fresh-off-the-boat-ness?" Lucy said, winking.

Alex froze, a blush slowly blooming from her cheeks down her neck. Looking shy, she nodded.

"Wait, what? I was kidding! Alex - I would be taking advantage of you. You barely know me!"

"That's not true… I do know you. You’ve been coming to game night for weeks - months. You work hard. You do what’s right. You saved my life-”

“Which wouldn’t have needed saving if I hadn’t sent you to Cadmus!”

Alex leaned forward into Lucy’s space. “If you don’t want this, then I will stop. But, Lucy, I just want to feel good and I want to know what- what it’s like to be with a woman. And I trust you. This doesn’t have to change anything. Please, just-”

Lunging forward, Lucy cut Alex off with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow Maggie managed to get back on steady ground with Alex. It took weeks of Alex avoiding her, and a few heart-to-hearts, but things seemed to be headed back towards what they’d had before; just friends. All that time that Maggie had been playing pool with Alex she instead filled with dancing at El Rey. Lucy was almost always there. Sometimes they went home together, sometimes they didn’t, but every time they danced.

  
Then one night at work Maggie went in with a squad against some sort of cyborg and hadn’t been wearing all of her equipment. The cyborg had shot her in the chest, and as Alex was patching her up back at the DEO Maggie realized that all the reasons she’d given Alex for not being together… were meaningless. She wanted to be with Alex. She liked Alex. 

So Maggie drove to Alex’s place that night and told Alex that she was had feelings for her. Kissing Alex was like coming home, all that she’d hoped for. 

  
A week later Maggie was at the DEO collaborating on a case with Alex. She thought she’d met everyone by then - they were surprisingly open for a top-secret organization. They were leaning over a desk looking at a data map when a pair of heavy footsteps stopped behind them.

“Care to clue me in, Danvers?”

Maggie turned with Alex, coming face to face with… Lucy. Her Lucy; dance club Lucy. Except this version of Lucy was wearing tac pants and boots, and a tight black shirt. She had a thigh holster strapped on. Her arms were crossed and she was bearing her signature smirk. 

Maggie choked on air.

"Detective Sawyer and I were just-" started Alex.

"Ah, the infamous Detective Sawyer," said Lucy.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Lucy, Detective Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, Major Lane, Co-Director of the DEO."

"We've met," muttered Maggie.

Alex turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean- uh- we know each other," said Maggie.

"Oh, really? I had no idea," said Alex.

"I mean, I definitely didn't know she was DEO… or even armed forces," said Maggie. _Although that would explain Lucy's body better than Crossfit would_ , she thought to herself.

"Why don't we finish up this fun reunion after you read me in?" Lucy said, taking pity on Maggie’s awkwardness for the moment. 

  
Maggie and Alex ended up getting a break on the case, working late that night to tie up loose ends and arrest the criminal. By the time they left the DEO was mostly empty of the day crew thanks to a mostly quiet night in National City. 

Grabbing take-out on their way to Alex’s place, they had settled at Alex's table when Alex returned to their conversation with Lucy earlier.

"So how do you know Lucy?" Alex asked.

"We're friends, I guess. But I really had no idea she was a fed... or whatever it is we're calling you." Alex tilted her head, waiting for more. "Okay, so when I moved to National City I started going to this club called El Rey. It's mostly Salsa dancing. It's just a place where I can dance and be free and me. Nobody there knows what I do or my last name, even. I kind of stopped going when things were really serious with my ex. My job was just so crazy, and I… I kept going out to play pool with you instead of dancing. And then I got dumped and suddenly had more free time. So on some of those nights I wasn't with you I went back to El Rey.

"And Lucy was there. She'd just moved to National City, she said. Something about following her ex? Anyway, she said she'd stayed because she liked the job and the people and we just hit it off."

"Do you ever spend any time together that's not at that club?"

"A little. Why?"

"Did you ever… I mean…"

"Did I ever sleep with her?"

Alex nodded.

"Yes."

Alex blushed. 

"Something you want to ask me, Danvers?"

"I mean- no- why- I mean- that's cool- I mean, I just- Lucy and I-" Maggie smiled patiently, waiting for Alex to get wherever she needed to be. "I mean- I guess… that makes two of us?"

Maggie threw her head back and laughed. "You and Lucy? When?"

"I mean, it was- you had just called me 'fresh off the boat' and I was crying to Lucy and I- we just…"

"Oh, so this just happened?"

"I mean, yeah, but Lucy and I are also friends. She comes to game nights and knows my sister. The ex she followed here? That's actually James that you met the other night. She's saved my life. And she was… she was just doing me a favor. Trying to make me feel better."

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, you know?"

"Yeah, I don’t know that I will ever totally understand, but we're here now, right?"

“And are you okay that Lucy and I slept together?”

“I mean, it would be pretty hypocritical if I wasn’t, right?”

“But that doesn’t mean you’re okay.”

Alex paused, taking a moment to breathe. “Yeah, we’re okay. I’m okay.”

  
\----

  
The evening after Supergirl’s disappearance (and reappearance) that had nearly cost Maggie and Alex their relationship, Maggie asked Alex to go dancing with her. She knew they needed to go someplace where Alex could be herself, not Supergirl’s sister, and Maggie knew that going dancing would be good for her own mental state. 

Maggie and Alex were both trying to be more aware of their alcohol intake, so instead of hitting the bar first Maggie led them straight back to the corner where her friends usually were on a Friday night. Miguel spotted her first, but as soon as he yelled Maggie’s name Lucy’s head popped up, too. 

Enveloping Maggie in a hug Miguel said, “Wow, this one must be pretty special, huh? You’ve never brought anyone dancing before.”

Maggie nodded and introduced Alex all around. Miguel immediately asked Alex to dance, but Alex just shook her head, blushing, and said something about not knowing how. 

“Your girl doesn’t know how to dance?” Miguel yelled to Maggie over the noise. “Let’s show her how we do it!”

Maggie turned to Alex with a question and Alex nodded. Maggie let Miguel drag her to the dance floor, and Alex leaned against a table, watching. 

They weren’t gone for long, but Alex loved watching Maggie dance with Miguel, jealous that Maggie could move so beautifully. After they returned to the table they talked for a minute, Miguel making sure to include Alex as much as possible. When he walked away Maggie turned back to Alex.

“Thank you for coming with me Alex.”

“I’m happy to see this part of you. And who knows, maybe you can even teach me how to dance?”

“Would you really want to learn?”

“Yes! I mean- have you seen yourself when you dance? With the legs and the hair and the smile and-”

“So I see you two finally got your shit together,” said Lucy, appearing suddenly, wearing her ever-present smirk. “This is where you say, ‘thank you Lucy.’”

“Look, Lane-” started Alex.

“I don’t know that ‘thank you’ is what you're gonna get with that attitude, Luce,” Maggie said.

“Oh, how ‘bout I get a reward, then?” Lucy said.

“What do you want?” Maggie growled.

“Dance with me.”

Maggie glanced at Alex. Alex was torn between amusement and… some other emotion that she couldn’t quite identify. Maggie looked irritated, but Lucy, Lucy looked mischievous. Alex wasn’t sure what Lucy was up to, but she nodded her assent.

Alex wasn’t sure what she’d expected coming to El Rey, but she wasn’t sure that this was it. Watching Maggie and Lucy dance was incredible. They were perfectly matched, the give and take of the dance flowing between them. Maggie’s gaze kept moving to Alex as the dance allowed, but Lucy watched Maggie like a hawk. Until Maggie spun Lucy, her dress and hair spinning outwards, her eyes coming to Alex’s own. Lucy winked at Alex and spun back to Maggie.

Alex shifted on her feet. Had it gotten hotter in the club? Before she could identify what she was feeling, Maggie was returning to the table, Lucy slipping off into the crowd. 

“You okay?” said Maggie.

“Yeah, just watching you and Luce. You obviously both know what you’re doing. You dance well together.”

“She’s a great partner,” said Maggie. “If you’re up for it I could show you a few steps, would that be okay? I want you to have fun, too.”

  
Alex was quiet on the ride home. When they got back to her apartment Maggie gave Alex a little more space while they showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. Settling on the couch with big glasses of water, Maggie pulled Alex close.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes! It was so great to meet your friends and see this part of your life. It was fun to try to learn Salsa, even if I didn’t quite get it. You were so patient with me. And it was fun to watch you dance. You are so beautiful - I mean, you’re beautiful all the time - but… watching you on the dance floor was incredible. I hope I can maybe dance with you like that someday.”

“Anything else?”

“I mean…” Alex hesitated. “The whole thing with Lucy…”

“I thought we were okay. Did I do something wrong? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable tonight,” Maggie said as she shifted to get a better look at Alex’s face.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone was making anyone else uncomfortable that was definitely on Lane.”

“Then what is it, Alex? I just want you to be comfortable and happy.”

“I just am realizing that maybe I actually have- had- feelings for Lucy and the way she looked at- the way she looked at me - and you - tonight it…” Alex said, shrinking into herself.

“And you feel guilty?”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered.

“Oh, no, baby. That’s okay. First of all, you’d have to be blind to not be attracted to Lucy. Actually, even then… there’s just something about her presence. Secondly, you’re allowed to feel things and still be with me. Or not be with me, whatever you-”

“But I want to be with you Maggie!”

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, we’re okay. We’re together. I’m not worried. It’s hard just coming out. It’s hard to see and experience and feel all this new stuff. What you’re going through is hard, but I’m here for you, with you. Ride or die.”


End file.
